1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to solar power systems and particularly to a junction box.
2. Description of Related Art
In solar power systems, a plurality of photovoltaic (PV) modules, each of which including a plurality of solar cells, are connected in series to provide power via a direct current (DC) bus. When there is a problem in the solar power systems, which causes a malfunction, the plurality of PV modules still provide power to the DC bus. That is, the DC bus is still electrified, which is dangerous for operators.